Vision defects can be corrected by performing corneal refractive surgical procedures, including, for example, photorefractive keratectomy (or PRK), Laser-Assisted In Situ Keratomileusis (or LASIK), Laser-Assisted Sub-Epithelial Keratectomy (or LASEK), contact or non-contact Thermal Keratoplasty (or TK/CK). However, all of these corneal refractive surgical procedures cause an irreversible modification to the shape of the cornea in order to effect refractive changes, and if the correct refraction is not achieved by the first procedure, a second procedure or enhancement must be performed. Additionally, the long term stability of the correction is somewhat variable because of the variability of the bio-mechanical wound healing response between patients. In addition, there may be higher order refractive errors induced by corneal refractive surgical procedures. One of such higher order refractive errors is spherical aberration, which typically results in degraded night vision—when the pupils are dilated. It could be risky to perform a second corneal refractive surgery to correct the spherical aberration induced in the first procedure, because it involves removing more tissue from an already thin cornea. Therefore, there is a need for correcting spherical aberration.